


Froides retrouvailles

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Edward est-il capable de pardonner à Oswald le meurtre d'Isabella et sa congélation ? Et comment le Pingouin compte-t-il s'y prendre pour regagner la confiance de son ami ?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Un réveil douloureux

Edward ouvrit subitement les yeux dans un grand sursaut. Pourtant, il ne voyait pratiquement rien à part une lueur blanche qui lui fit immédiatement mal à la tête. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et essaya de se redresser, en vain. Son corps refusa de lui obéir mais il tenta encore une fois de se relever. Il ne parvenait même pas à bouger un bras. Il comprit alors que quelque chose clochait quand même son orteil refusa de se plier. Il avait froid, très froid et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il était nu dans une baignoire. Elle était presque vide, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un reste de glaçon fondre et partir dans les canalisations sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait.  
Il voulut appeler à l'aide mais sa langue était toute pâteuse. Petit à petit, il arriva à mouvoir doucement ses bras et ses jambes mais il était toujours trop faible pour s'extirper de la baignoire. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce et remarqua une note. Il dû plisser les yeux pour la décrire nettement car il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il savait qu'il était myope et pourtant c'était comme si voir flou était normal. Au final, tout semblait en ordre et en désordre. Il ne savait même plus si son corps était le sien. Enfin bon, le papier disait qu'il pouvait prendre un bain. Difficile quand son corps a du mal à obéir. Il lui fallut bien dix bonnes minutes avant de réussir à boucher le trou de la baignoire et à la remplir d'eau chaude. Edward se rallongea donc calmement en ignorant toujours où il était. Il essaya de se rappeler des derniers événements qui lui étaient arrivés mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit mis à part son nom. Il avait aussi l'impression d'entendre une voix dans sa tête qui criait des choses insensées. Riddler, glace, quais. Il sombra alors dans un profond sommeil, des questions sans réponses dans la tête. 

Second sursaut. Cette fois, il se redressa complètement et poussa un cri. Il appela à l'aide pendant plusieurs minutes mais personne ne vînt. Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle de bain pour s'échapper et la porte était verrouillée. Edward retourna s'asseoir dans son bain et d'un coup, l'endroit lui paru familier. Il était déjà venu ici auparavant, il le savait. Mais rien ne l'aidait à retrouver la mémoire. Il ouvrit tous les placards, tous les tiroirs en quête d'indices et il était sûr de reconnaître tous les objets. Pourtant, il ne savait pas à qui cela appartenait. Soudain, il distingua mieux la forme du robinet. C'était un bec, un bec de...

« Pingouin ! » lâcha-t-il.

Il répéta ce mot en boucle en se concentrant. Un pingouin, un oiseau, il en connaissait un. Ça voulait dire qu'il était chez un pingouin. Un igloo ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Quel était le prénom de ce pingouin déjà ? Edward réfléchissait de toutes ses forces, combinant les lettres de l'alphabet jusqu'à tomber sur le prénom qu'il cherchait. Il hurla de rage quand il sentit qu'il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Ça allait sortir, ça venait et il était sur le point d'élucider ce mystère. Un O, un S et après ?

« Os... Os... Os..., chuchotait-il pour lui-même. Aide moi à trouver au lieu de hurler ! dit-il à la voix dans sa tête. Que dis-tu ? Un W ? Osv... Osw... Oswald ! cria-t-il. Oswald, il s'appelle Oswald ! Donc un pingouin du nom d'Oswald m'a amené ici ? Oh, c'est un homme qui se fait surnommer Le Pingouin » réalisa-t-il.

Il croisa ses jambes comme il put dans la baignoire et se mit à penser très fort. Il devait y avoir une explication à tout cela. Il savait à peine qui il était alors savoir ce qui lui était arrivé semblait impossible à résoudre pour le moment. Il se demanda qui était le Riddler et sa voix intérieure lui révéla la vérité sur sa double personnalité. Étrangement, la nouvelle fut facile à avaler. C'était comme si il le savait depuis toujours mais qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle. Il savait aussi que le Riddler était piégé dans sa tête pour le moment. Soudain, il entendit des pas approcher alors il ferma le rideau de douche. Il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi, c'était humiliant. La porte fut déverrouillée et quelques pas claudicants se rapprochèrent. 

« Tu es enfin réveillé, Edward. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'exclama l'inconnu d'une voix douce. Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il. Êtes-vous Oswald ? Je me souviens que de ça.  
-Oui c'est moi. Nous sommes... amis. Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?  
-Non, tout est flou et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans une baignoire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton désespéré.  
-Laisse moi t'aider mais d'abord, puis-je te voir ? demanda timidement Oswald. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements et de quoi te sécher. Tu peux prendre ma robe de chambre si tu veux, autrefois tu la portais...  
-Tu ressembles vraiment à un pingouin ? questionna-t-il. Pourquoi aurais-tu choisi ce surnom sinon ?  
-Ce sont les gens qui m'appellent ainsi pour se moquer de moi car je boîte, j'ai un horrible nez et je ne suis pas très beau de toute façon » répondit-il simplement comme si c'était une fatalité. 

Edward tira d'un coup le rideau pour le voir et mettre un visage sur son nom. Il voulait voir si les gens disaient vrai et fut étonnement surpris. Il le scruta en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Oswald détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait fait et ne savait pas comment lui avouer.

« Regarde moi, lança Edward d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et calme.  
-Je suis désolé, souffla Oswald en affrontant ses yeux alors que les siens étaient humides.  
-Tu es beau, dit-il après un moment de silence. Tu es très beau, Oswald ». 

Celui-ci trembla de tous ses membres en entendant son prénom dans la bouche d'Edward.

« Ne dis pas de telles sottises, rit-il en lui tendant enfin une serviette. Repose toi, ta chambre est juste à côté, indiqua Oswald en le laissant.  
-Merci » ajouta-t-il simplement. 

Edward l'entendit juste renifler avant de le laisser seul, encore.


	2. Un homme dans la glace

En rejoignant sa chambre, Edward fut étonné de trouver des affaires qui semblaient être les siennes. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il était sûr qu'elles étaient là depuis longtemps. Vivait-il ici sans le savoir ? C'était absurde et pourtant vraisemblable. Il revêtit la robe de chambre d'Oswald et se sentit envahi d'un doux sentiment en la portant. Le tissu était chaud et imprégné de l'odeur de son propriétaire. Edward fut apaisé malgré la situation qui l'inquiétait toujours. L'heure du dîner approchait alors il chercha son hôte dans cette grande demeure. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, le descendit et pris la deuxième porte à gauche pour tomber nez à nez avec Oswald. Il était assit sur le sofa en face du feu de cheminée tout en consultant des papiers sur la table basse. Edward le rejoignit, attiré par cette chaleureuse scène.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Edward. Je peux t'aider ?  
-Ne te dérange pas pour moi, tu dois être épuisé. Je termine juste de régler quelques problèmes pour la mairie.  
-La mairie ?  
-Je ne suis plus le maire malheureusement. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es plus mon chef de cabinet mais ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera autre chose, expliqua Oswald en posant amicalement sa main sur son genou.  
-Je crois que je me souviens de ça... Hum, ce qui reste encore flou, c'est ma présence ici. J'ai l'impression que mes affaires sont partout. Comment cela se fait-il ? Est-ce que je vis ici ? questionna Edward.  
-Oui en quelque sorte. Tu m'es venu en aide il y a longtemps alors en retour je t'ai proposé de venir vivre au manoir avec moi. Si ça ne te convient plus, tu peux partir. Tu as encore ton appartement il me semble.  
-Non, non, je veux bien rester si ça ne te dérange pas ! Enfin, je veux dire que j'aimerai beaucoup continuer à te redécouvrir, Oswald » avoua-t-il un peu confus.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table, le plat ayant été préparé par Olga, et Oswald dû répondre à toutes les questions d'Edward. Celui-ci voulait tout savoir de sa propre vie. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise ces choses alors qu'au fond de lui, il les savait déjà. Il fut aussi surpris qu'Oswald puisse répondre à toutes ses interrogations. C'était même un peu suspect mais sur le coup, Edward n'en avait rien à faire. 

« J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas manger depuis des jours ! lâcha-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas possible » rit Oswald pour détourner l'attention.

Mais Edward voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant ses souvenirs les plus récents. Mais tout ce qu'il pu sortir, c'était ceci :

« Savais-tu que les manchots empereurs mâles gardent leurs œufs au chaud en les balançant sur leurs pattes ? »

Oswald ne put retenir un rire sincère cette fois.

« Oui je sais, c'est exactement ce que tu m'as dis quand nous nous sommes rencontrés » expliqua-t-il face à l'incompréhension d'Edward.

Ce dernier fut gêné mais soulagé de retrouver une certaine complicité avec Oswald. Il avait encore du mal à se rappeler de qui il était pour lui mais petit à petit, il découvrit que c'était très simple de discuter avec lui. C'était une évidence qu'ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis même. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la soirée et Oswald s'efforçait de raconter dans les moindres détails la vie d'Edward. Il était donc un poseur de bombes professionnel addict aux énigmes. Et bien, il aimait ça. Cependant, même Oswald ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui faisait croire car bien entendu il était l'unique responsable de son état. Il s'en voulait terriblement et avait peur de le perdre encore une fois si il lui disait la vérité. Ils se souhaitèrent donc une bonne nuit et Oswald ne put se retenir de le serrer fort contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un contact physique avec lui. Edward le prit aussi dans ses bras, ravi de recevoir un peu de chaleur humaine.  
Dans la nuit, il se retourna le cerveau dans tous les sens. Il voulait se souvenir, il en avait des sueurs froides dans son sommeil. Il rêva de froid, de glace, de gel sans forcément comprendre le sens caché. Il se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, le front perlant de sueur. Un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar où il tirait une balle mais ne voyait pas sa victime. Enfin, il était sûr d'avoir vu un visage mais n'arrivait pas à discerner clairement ses traits maintenant qu'il était éveillé. Les contours de son visage restaient flous, indéfinis mais pourtant il ressentait de la tristesse d'avoir tiré sur cet inconnu...C'était insensé d'avoir pitié d'un cauchemar. Il se disait que c'était sûrement à cause de son épuisement. Mais à force de se remuer les méninges, il décida de sortir de son lit. Quitte à brusquer Oswald, il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de très grave. Bien qu'il soit attentionné avec lui, il restait Le Pingouin. Hystérique, manipulateur, menteur. Voilà les mots qui ressortaient de ses recherches. Sensible, fidèle, passionné, c'était ce qu'Edward pensait aussi.  
Dans son malheur, il se sentait stupide, lui, l'homme le plus intelligent de Gotham. Il aurait manigancé les meilleurs plans, faisant tourner en rond le GCPD juste pour s'amuser et actuellement il était incapable de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Maudites questions. Soudain, il eut une idée un peu folle. De toute façon, il avait été interné à Arkham alors il l'était un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Il partit donc à la recherche d'indices dans le manoir, persuadé qu'Oswald cachait des preuves. Le silence de la nuit régnait dans l'immense demeure alors il ne fit qu'effleurer le sol de ses pas. Il se dirigea parfaitement bien dans le noir, entrant dans le bureau de l'ancien maire. Si quelque chose était caché, ça ne pouvait être qu'ici selon ses déductions. Sans le moindre bruit, il fouilla dans tous les tiroirs, dans tous les dossiers et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à analyser chaque feuille, chaque document, en vain. Cependant, il ne s'agissait que de contrats avec les gangs alliés et ennemis mais rien sur lui. Edward ne comprenait plus rien. Déçu, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand tout à coup, il trébucha sur un tissu épais. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt tandis qu'il déplia activement la grande affiche et son souffle se coupa brusquement.

« Oh Seigneur... » put-il seulement lâcher tant il était choqué. 

Ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui donna une énorme réponse. Il était furieux aussi et aurait immédiatement voulu se précipiter sur Oswald pour qu'il lui explique ceci. Dans ses mains, Edward tenait une affiche qui le représentait dans un énorme bloc de glace, entièrement congelé, Oswald devant lui et triomphant lors de la réouverture de l'Iceberg Lounge. Il allait payer pour cela. Edward comprenait enfin certaines choses, ses rêves de glace, ses trous de mémoire, ses sentiments envers Oswald. Tout volait en éclat et il lui fallut du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Seul dans le majestueux bureau du Pingouin, il s'empara de l'ouvre-lettres et se dirigea, l'air menaçant, vers la chambre de son hôte.


	3. Il l'a fait par amour

À pas de loup, Edward se faufila dans la chambre d'Oswald. Les lourds rideaux étaient évidemment fermés et aucun clair de lune ne les transperçait. Néanmoins, il n'entendait pas de respiration, pas de souffle endormi. Il écarta alors les tentures du lit à baldaquin mais il était vide. Cependant, le matelas était encore chaud et Edward se surprit lui-même à humer le doux parfum qui émanait du coussin. Il reprit ses esprits en se rappelant sa tâche et partit à sa recherche. De son côté, Oswald n'arrivait pas à dormir suite à l'arrivée d'Edward. Il s'était donc réfugié en face du portrait de sa défunte mère car c'était la seule personne à qui il voulait parler quand il se sentait aussi perdu. Il avait allumé quelques bougies et ne se doutait pas de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette nuit.

« Mère, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je me suis accroché à lui tellement fort comme tu me l'as conseillé mais j'ai agi comme un fou... Je ne pourrai jamais réparer mes erreurs mais je ne peux plus lui mentir. Il mérite de savoir la vérité, se confia-t-il au tableau.  
-Quelle vérité ? s'exclama Edward qui avait tout entendu.  
-Edward ! Tu m'espionnes ? répliqua-t-il en sursautant.  
-Réponds-moi ! lâcha-t-il en pointant l'ouvre-lettres vers lui tout en déroulant l'affiche.  
-Edward... souffla-t-il en avançant vers lui jusqu'à ce que la lame touche son torse. Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'une balle de toute façon.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ? le questionna-t-il en ajustant ses lunettes.  
-Ça veut dire que je connais la douleur d'une balle, dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise pour lui dévoiler sa cicatrice.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Tu m'as fait _ça_ , le coupa-t-il en appuyant sur la marque ronde.  
-Non... Et la glace ? demanda-t-il, totalement ahuri.  
-Oh ça, c'était ma vengeance, expliqua Oswald d'une voix sombre. Mais tout est de ma faute, Edward. Je suis désolé, j'ai... je n'aurais pas du...  
-Qu'as-tu fait ? reprit Edward d'un ton endiablé, la pointe à nouveau tournée vers lui. Dis moi !  
-Ed, s'il te plaît... chuchota-t-il en levant les mains. Pardonne-moi mais j'ai tué...  
-Qui as-tu tué ? hurla-t-il en glissant la lame sous sa gorge.  
-Tu sais très bien qui j'ai tué, ne m'oblige pas à dire son nom... geint-il.  
-Isabella, vociféra-t-il au creux de son oreille en appuyant la lame contre son cou.  
-Ed, écoute moi. Je suis tellement désolé, je... j'ai agi par pure folie. J'étais jaloux, je ne te voulais que pour moi et je l'ai fait... Je l'ai fait par amour, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
-Tu l'as fait par amour, c'est ça ? Mais l'amour, c'est...  
-Je sais que l'amour est une question de sacrifice et j'ai tout sacrifié pour toi. Mon argent, ma dignité, mon cœur ! Je t'ai sauvé de toi même, je t'ai fait ! » aboya-t-il tout en sentant la froideur de la lame sur sa fine peau.

Oswald pouvait même sentir son pouls battre contre l'ouvre-lettres, prêt à exploser et à déverser son sang si c'était ce qu'Edward souhaitait. Mais il le connaissait, il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau. Lui et son alter ego se battaient pour trouver une solution et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pointait une arme sur lui. À chaque fois, sauf pour la balle, le Riddler prenait le dessus et le laissait vivre, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine altercation. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa, sa poigne se desserra et il baissa son bras en lâchant son arme au sol. 

« Tu as toujours été égoïste, soupira enfin Edward après un long silence. Je m'en fiche d'Isabella. Le plus dur c'est que tu m'as trahi, tu m'as sous-estimé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a blessé. Et tu ne t'es jamais excusé. Tout ça pour m'exposer comme une vulgaire bête ». 

Oswald resta bouche bée, se rendant compte de la souffrance de son ami. Il était bel et bien le seul coupable de leur schisme et rien n'allait lui ramener leur amitié d'antan. Malgré le dédain qu'Edward lui portait, il l'aimait toujours et si il devait payer pour ses crimes, se serait son châtiment. Damné à l'aimer. C'était même cruel de la part d'Edward de le laisser vivre avec ses sentiments et cette brûlure qu'il aurait toujours en lui, pour lui. Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, Oswald connaissait la solitude. Il était prêt à repousser son orgueil, à abdiquer face au Riddler car ce dernier avait entièrement raison sur tous les points. Il avait fait assassiner une jeune femme de sang-froid par jalousie et par amour même si c'était une vision folle de l'amour. Oswald aurait tout fait pour soumette Edward, pour l'avoir rien que pour lui et au final, c'était lui qui pliait le genou devant lui, le laissant gagner là où il n'avait jamais perdu.  
Pendant qu'Edward rassemblait ses affaires, il se disait qu'il allait l'attendre même si cela prenait une décennie. L'amour est une question de sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il allait lui montrer qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Il n'y avait que de la haine dans les yeux d'Edward, du mépris, de la rage et de la déception. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'être loin d'Oswald. Il n'avait même plus envie de se venger, trop dégoûté. Il voulait juste se reconstruire, retrouver toutes ses facultés mentales et peut-être qu'après cela, il obtiendrait sa revanche. C'était insupportable de sentir les yeux clairs du Pingouin sur lui, ses yeux humides, son regard brisé et désolé mais cette fois, il ne céda pas et claqua la porte sans jeter un regard en arrière. 

Le temps passa, le règne de Sofia Falcone s'était installé et ce fut la lutte la plus compliquée pour Oswald dans la reconquête du trône de Gotham. Pendant cette période, il avait moins pensé à Edward et c'était reposant de ne pas avoir cette énigme en tête mais à chaque sortie, il redoutait de le croiser, d'affronter une nouvelle fois son regard. Malheureusement, ce moment fatidique arriva. Il avait besoin du Riddler pour s'évader d'Arkham. Jérôme le martyrisait mais il était prêt à le suivre dans ses plans machiavéliques si cela lui permettait de regagner sa grandeur. Quel ne fut pas le choc d'Oswald quand une fois sa magnificence retrouvée, Edward s'enticha de Lee Thompkins. C'était définitif, il était amoureux d'un idiot qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était manipulé. Et même quand Edward réalisa cela, il resta auprès de Lee qui le jeta dès qu'elle retrouva Jim Gordon. Oswald en avait ras le bol d'assister à tous ces mélodrames amoureux. Lui, il se réservait pour Edward depuis qu'il le connaissait et n'avait pas besoin de leur bassesse sentimentale. Ils jouaient entre eux, se trompaient et échangèrent des nuits qui n'avaient aucune valeur. Lui, il savait ce que ça faisait de ressentir un véritable amour, de promettre fidélité à un homme qui ne voulait pas encore de lui.  
Mais c'était dans ces instants qu'Edward vit à quel point Oswald avait changé. Il état plus mature et moins explosif qu'avant. Quelque chose en lui dégageait une impression d'équilibre, de sécurité et cela l'attirait. Cette stabilité le poussait à croire qu'Oswald était encore là pour lui et qu'il l'attendait dans son refuge. Et ce refuge le tentait énormément.


	4. Son meilleur ami

Il avait fallut du temps à Edward pour avoir à nouveau confiance en Oswald. Ça avait été dur pour lui aussi de le laisser entrer dans sa vie encore une fois. Mais il fallait qu'Edward se sente important alors il lui avait confié la vie du jeune Martin, il lui avait donné des responsabilités pour simplement gonfler son ego. Si il voyait qu'il lui faisait confiance, Edward serait moins sur ses gardes. Oswald espérait ainsi retrouver une bonne relation avec lui, au moins cordiale. Au fil du temps, il était devenu un des business man les plus puissants et respectés de Gotham. Quant au Riddler, il était perdu et se réveillait sur les toîts des immeubles ou bien dans des bennes à ordures sans savoir comment il était arrivé ici. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, de perdre le contrôle sur lui-même une nouvelle fois et de dépendre d'Oswald, encore. Depuis plusieurs nuits, il rêvait de lui, lui murmurant qu'il allait le guérir ou un truc comme ça. Cela lui rappelait ses rêves de glace. Mais alors que Gotham se préparait pour son ultime bataille, Edward ne se sentait pas atteint par la situation critique de la ville. Ils pouvaient tous mourir, il n'en avait rien à faire sauf si ça touchait Oswald évidemment... Edward avait désespérément envie de se précipiter chez lui, de retourner auprès de lui comme un chien auprès de son maître. En fait, Oswald l'avait déjà remplacé par un bulldog et ça il ne le supportait pas. Edward était son associé, son allié, son compagnon de route en quelque sorte alors qu'un chien prenne sa place aussi facilement, c'était inadmissible.  
Un matin, alors qu'il dormait encore sur un quelconque toit, Edward fut réveillé par une agréable caresse dans les cheveux. Parlons-en de sa chevelure, il la laissait pousser sans en prendre soin. Cependant, cette douce caresse le fit soupirer de plaisir et sans ouvrir les yeux, il se laissa guider par cette main inconnue qui jouait doucement avec ses fines boucles. Ces doigts froids et gantelés de cuir vinrent frôler ses pommettes et redessiner le pourtour de sa bouche. Edward ouvrit subitement les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il esquissa un petit rictus en voyant Oswald penché sur lui, émerveillé par sa fragilité. À ce moment là, Edward aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais évidemment, il ne le fit pas. Il se redressa tout en massant ses tempes puis en s'étirant le dos.

« Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama Oswald. Tu dors sur un semblant de lit, sur un toit. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça depuis des semaines, répondit-il, honteux.  
-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, je t'aurais accueilli ! renchérit-il, inquiet pour son ami.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Tu m'as suivi ?  
-Peut-être, affirma-t-il. Regarde toi, tu traînes dans la saleté depuis des jours.  
-Comme un chien, railla-t-il. N'est-ce pas, Oswald ?  
-Tu es pathétique » lâcha-t-il en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Edward lui jeta un regard noir en enfilant sa veste et le quitta sans savoir où il allait encore une fois. La nouvelle fut terrible quand il apprit qu'il était responsable d'un massacre sans en avoir le moindre souvenir. Instinctivement, il se dit qu'Oswald n'était pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire à cause de tous ses trous de mémoires. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Après une énième confrontation, une arme pointée sur Oswald, il obtînt à nouveau la vérité et sans grande surprise, Le Pingouin avait une part de responsabilité. Edward n'était même pas surpris mais il sentait que les intentions d'Oswald avaient été bonnes en lui sauvant la vie. En effet, le professeur Strange l'avait soigné grâce à lui mais il en avait profité pour lui implanter une puce électronique capable de le contrôler. Alors sans trop de résistance, il accepta de construire un sous-marin pour fuir avec lui. Malheureusement, l'armée intervint et corrompue, elle retarda leur départ. Oswald décida finalement de rester se battre pour sa ville tandis qu'Edward tenta de le forcer à partir.

« Comme toujours, je vais suivre mon cœur, annonça-t-il.  
-Oswald ! Tu as déjà emprunté cette voie. Suivre ton cœur n'a jamais fonctionné pour toi.   
-Peut-être. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose si tu écoutais _ceci_ , dit-il en pointant son cœur, au lieu de _ça_ » ajouta-t-il en désignant sa tête. 

À son plus grand étonnement, Edward le suivit et s'ensuit la plus éprouvante guerre civile de Gotham. Criminels et policiers s'étaient alliés contre la corruption de l'armée. Tout se déroulait comme prévue jusqu'à la fameuse grenade... Oswald se jeta sur Edward pour le protéger et c'est lui qui reçu l'explosion. Elle explosa en plein sur son œil, lui arrachant un cri épouvantable. La douleur était si forte qu'il crut s'évanouir et seule la présence d'Edward le ramena à la réalité. Il sentait son corps sous lui et son sang ruisselait sur ses vêtements verts. Celui-ci le porta et le mis en sûreté dans son ancien bureau au GCPD. Il inspecta ensuite sa blessure et ne put retenir un haut le cœur quand il constata les dégâts. 

« Seigneur, tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé, Oswald. Je-je vais arranger ça » balbutia-t-il en désinfectant la plaie.

Oswald serra les dents et s'empara d'un miroir même si il essaya de l'en empêcher. Le Pingouin se regarda, vit la crevasse qui remplaçait son œil à présent et perdit connaissance. Edward en profita donc pour finir le nettoyage et à son réveil, il était en train de terminer son bandage. Oswald geint et se plaignit de la douleur, seulement capable de pleurer que d'un œil désormais. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda Edward en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains.  
-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
-Mais tu aurais pu te tuer, poursuivit-il, le ton brisé.  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois sain et sauf » avoua-t-il, ému.

Soudain, Edward plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Oswald, les pressant fortement puis il se détacha aussi vite que cette envie lui était venue. Ils respirèrent fort, tous deux abasourdis par ce qui venait de se produire. Oswald ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, son éternel mimique quand il cherchait ses mots, et Edward n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui donner des explications maintenant. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui fit simplement un sourire. Pas n'importe quel sourire. Ce sourire ressemblait beaucoup trop au premier qu'il lui avait fait, ici au commissariat lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Au moment de retourner au combat, Edward lui déclara ceci à l'oreille :

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ».

Ça suffisait pour Oswald, pour sentir son cœur se réchauffer. Gotham triompha et six mois plus tard, Le Pingouin fut condamné à dix ans de prison tandis qu'Edward fut interné à l'asile pendant la même durée. La police avait déployé de grands moyens pour les arrêter malgré leur aide mais cela n'effaçait en rien leurs actes passés. Ils furent jugés en même temps et la séparation fut brutale. Arrachés de l'un et de l'autre, ils se crièrent de ne pas s'oublier, de s'attendre, de résister pendant les dix prochaines années. Dans un élan fou, Oswald parvint à repousser les forces de l'ordre et à s'emparer d'Edward pendant un très court instant, un instant privé pour eux deux où il l'embrassa chastement avant de se rendre. Edward souriait en arrivant dans sa chambre à l'asile. Dix ans, il allait attendre pour lui, pour cet insupportable oiseau qu'il voulait auprès de lui. Dix ans, c'était une déchirure pour Oswald mais il se promit de penser à lui tous les jours.


	5. Épilogue

Une décennie entière s'était écoulée. 3650 jours séparés mais pas aussi éloignés que ça. En effet, Oswald avait tenu sa promesse en pensant à lui tous les jours et il avait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec Edward. C'était peu mais à la période des fêtes de fin d'année, c'était plus simple de soudoyer les gardes alors il avait réussi à lui envoyer quelques lettres. C'était plus dur pour Edward, on le traitait comme un fou et il crut perdre la tête à plusieurs reprises mais ces lettres le maintenaient en vie. Il pouvait lui répondre, souvent par une énigme et chaque année, à Noël précisément, il recevait la réponse de l'année précédente. Pour la prochaine devinette, celle de leur dernière année, il voulait qu'il lui donne sa réponse en face à face. Il y avait pensé dès que ce petit jeu de questions avaient commencé entre eux. Oswald se creusait les méninges pendant un an mais cette fois, il trouvera la bonne réponse tout de suite. C'était une énigme particulière, spéciale, leur énigme.   
À sa sortie de prison, Oswald participa à l'évasion d'Edward et ce dernier reçu des vêtements qui lui correspondaient parfaitement. À vrai dire, il aurait pu mettre n'importe quoi après avoir porté la même combinaison rayée noire et blanche pendant dix ans. Mais cette attention de la part d'Oswald lui apporta une grande satisfaction et le toucha. Il pouvait presque le voir choisir chaque pièce de tissu selon ses mensurations et il connaissait même sa pointure. Edward se sentit puissant grâce à cela. Il attacha ses cheveux en catogan, ils avaient bien poussé en dix ans. Bien apprêté, il retrouva sa beauté, son charisme et son sourire grandiose. Décidément, Oswald le connaissait par cœur. Il avait hâte de le retrouver même si il stressait un peu. Avait-il changé ? Était-il toujours le même ? Et qu'allait-il advenir d'eux maintenant ? Une limousine vînt jusqu'à lui mais il se figea. C'était tout à fait le genre de voiture qu'Oswald aimait. Il retînt son souffle en s'engouffrant dedans et toutes ses questions disparurent quand il rencontra ces yeux clairs scintillants. Aussitôt, ses souvenirs de ces dix dernières années ressurgirent et il se souvint de toutes ces nuits passées seul à penser à lui, à laisser ses sentiments fleurir jusqu'à le désirer entièrement. Ça lui avait pris une décennie pour tomber amoureux de lui alors qu'Oswald l'avait été très rapidement. D'abord séduit et en confiance, il s'était promis à lui lors de son mandat de maire. Oswald fut bouleversé de le revoir, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau alors que lui, il avait bien pris en chair. Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives mais ses nouvelles formes semblait lui plaire.

« Tu m'as manqué, s'exclama Oswald après l'avoir longuement détaillé.  
-Toi aussi, répondit-il en se tortillant sur son siège.  
-Raconte moi un peu, je veux tout savoir, continua-t-il sur un ton enjoué.   
-Par où commencer ? Dieu que je suis content de te revoir ! Donc, oui, Arkham ! Quel désordre, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois sauf au niveau de la sécurité. Avantage d'être un des hommes les plus recherchés : j'avais une chambre pour une personne. Parfait pour être tranquille quoi que ceux qui subissaient des électrochocs étaient bien utiles pour passer le temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai pleins d'idées fantastiques, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'argent comme d'habitude... Tu en penses quoi ? Je cambriole une banque ou j'attends un peu ? déblatéra-t-il.  
-Prends mon argent. Je pourrais même te donner accès à mon compte bancaire » gloussa-t-il en buvant ses paroles.

Ils se cachèrent dans une ancienne planque de Fish Mooney, le temps de faire oublier l'évasion d'Edward. Elle passa inaperçue pendant un temps car d'autres patients s'étaient évadés au même moment et ceux-là préoccupaient davantage la police plutôt qu'un poseur d'énigmes. C'était bon de retrouver sa liberté, de se déplacer comme il le voulait. Néanmoins, ils avaient peur d'une chose, c'était du futur. Une décennie les avait coupée du monde et le retour à la réalité les effrayait autant qu'ils en étaient heureux.   
Quand ils se furent assurés qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivi, ils ne se retinrent pas plus longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Dix ans sans son contact, dix ans sans sa chaleur, dix ans sans celui qu'il aimait. Oswald revivait et retrouva son odeur, ses bras autour de lui et ses mains qui agrippèrent ses poignets d'amour. Tout à coup, Edward coupa leur étreinte et inspecta l’œil d'Oswald.

« C'est un faux, expliqua-t-il. Mais au moins, c'est plus esthétique.  
-Et ta jambe ? Tu as l'air de moins boiter.  
-Ça s'est amélioré en quelque sorte mais c'est toujours douloureux de temps en temps.  
-Et ta cicatrice ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant de force la chemise d'Oswald.

Celui-ci se débattit mais Edward n'en démordait pas, il voulait revoir cette marque, il voulait voir son corps. Oswald le laissa finalement faire, vaincu par les désirs de l'Homme-Mystère. Ce dernier visualisa pour la première fois ses changements corporels et fut fasciné par son ventre rond. C'est vrai qu'il avait pris du poids mais il trouvait cela très séduisant et attirant. Au lieu de regarder sa cicatrice, il resta bloqué devant son corps et se reprit à temps pour constater qu'elle était toujours présente. Il la caressa timidement, tâtant sa chair un peu plus potelée. Oswald mâchouilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et mit fin à ce petit manège en boutonnant sa chemise. 

« Oswald, commença-t-il, tu dois me donner ta réponse à mon énigme. Veux-tu que je la répète ? ».

Il acquiesça en baissant les yeux. 

« On ne peut pas m'acheter mais un regard suffit pour me voler. Seul, je suis sans valeur mais à deux, inestimable. Que suis-je ?  
-L'amour, chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette énigme ? Ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire et tu sais très bien ce que je pense.  
-Même après toutes ces années ?  
-Oui, confessa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Oh Oswald..., lâcha-t-il, touché par sa sensibilité. Je ressens la même chose maintenant ».

Le Pingouin se figea, incertain de la véracité de ses propos mais le laissa poursuivre sans oser le regarder.

« Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, beaucoup trop de temps mais j'en avais besoin. Être loin de toi pendant dix ans m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'avais besoin de toi. Je ne veux plus faire semblant, je tiens trop à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que je t'ai rejeté par le passé mais j'étais aveuglé par la rage. Maintenant, je suis aveuglé par l'amour.  
-Alors ces baisers, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? l'interrogea-t-il timidement.  
-C'était les plus délicieux, répondit Edward. Et j'aimerai beaucoup recommencer si tu es d'accord ».

Oswald hocha la tête un peu trop rapidement, les lèvres sèches alors il les lécha. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop fort à tel point qu'il crut qu'Edward allait l'entendre. Mais non, ce dernier se rapprocha juste de lui et prit soigneusement son visage entre ses mains.

« Si tu peux accepter le logicien froid que je suis alors je suis prêt à faire ma vie avec toi », déclara Edward en l'embrassant tendrement. 

Oswald fondit dans ses bras, dix ans qu'il attendait de revivre cela et c'était meilleur que tout. Aussi doux que le miel, plus puissant qu'une grenade. Il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie à l'embrasser. Après toutes ces années, Edward l'avait finalement pardonné. Oswald pleura des larmes de joie pendant ce baiser. Bien sûr qu'il acceptait ce binoclard fou d'énigmes, bien sûr qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et l'avenir ensemble allait enfin être réel.


End file.
